Confessions of an Untold Story
by Black Rose On My Coffin
Summary: Kagome is a Goth and her best friend Sango is into the whole punk thing. They both work at Hot Topic and for a while their lives seem to be going great. But when Kagome's life comes crashing to the ground quicker than she can think, who can she turn to fo
1. Crashing Down

Kagome is a Goth and her best friend Sango is into the whole punk thing. They both work at Hot Topic and for a while their live seem to be going great. But when Kagome's life comes crashing to the ground quicker than she can think, who can she turn to for help?

Disclaimer: Not in the best of moods so I'll just get to the point. I do not own Inuyasha or The Used.

Confessions of an Untold Story

Chapter 1: Crashing Down

"Sango," Kagome called to Sango at the back of the store. "I'm leaving. My shift was over 10 minutes ago and the guy who always wears the black top hat still hasn't shown up for his shift."

Kagome had been working at Hot Topic for about a year now and was all ready a sick of it. With school, her mother and little brother, and work Kagome found it heard but at least it kept her mind off of life and her constant thoughts of suicide. All together she didn't think it wasn't a very bad place to work. She got to play loud music of her choice, she got discounts off of everything in the store, and almost everyone else who worked their were gothic like her self.

"Oh damn it!" Said Sango, dropping a stack of t-shirts. "I forgot to ask you if you could take over his shift tonight. He called in and said he wasn't going to be able to make it in."

"Damn him." Kagome whispered under her breath. "Um… No. Sorry Sango. My mom is working late tonight and I have to get home to take care of my little brother." Kagome said knowing that what she had just told Ami was a complete lie. "Do you think you'll be fine without me?" She said feeling a little guilty while looking around at the some what full store.

"Ya, It's not like this is the first time he hasn't shown up to help out." Sango said.

"Okay then," Kagome said as she made her way through the small and crowed room toward the door. "See you Monday at school."

Quickly, she made her way past the movie theater and out side the mall. Pulling on her long black coat she looked up at the moonless sky and wondered why Inuyasha missed one night of work every month. Brushing her thoughts a way she walked past the group of mainly gothic boys passing around a joint and to her car.

About 15 minutes later, Kagome pulled in to the drive way of the house she had lived in her whole life and parked her car next to her mothers. Slowly she got out of her car and walked up to the front door trying to think up of an excuse to tell her mother that she had all ready eaten dinner. She didn't really like to eat and thought of her self a little on the fat side. So to fix both problems she wouldn't eat and only did when her mother caught her lying about her not eating.

"Mother!" Kagome shouted as she stepped inside the house. "I'm home!" She heard the back door open and then shut and her mother stepped into her sight.

"Could you empty the dishwasher for me?" Said her mom. "I'll be right there. I need to use the restroom."

"What ever." said Kagome. She turned on the kitchen light and went to unload the dishes. Just as she started to load the dirty ones her mother came in, in her pajamas and smelling like lotion. She almost asked her mother why she had quickly told her to do something and then left with out a reply but on the last moment she changed her mind.

"Where is Sota?" Kagome said.

"He's spending the night at a friend's house." Her mother said walking past her and getting her self some dinner.

For a moment Kagome thought she smelled cigarette smoke but thought better of that. Her mother had quit smoking years a go and had promised her that she would never smoke again.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Said her mother as she went and sat down at the table with her own dinner.

"Ya," Kagome said hoping that her mom wouldn't find out that she really hadn't. "Sango and I got something to eat at the mall, that's also why I'm late."

Her mother gave her the I don't believe you but I trust you look and then said, "Well I bought some fresh fruit at the store today so if you get hungry you can have some. It's in the fridge."

Kagome finished loading the dishes and went over to say good night and give her mom a hug before she could ask her what she had ate for dinner. Just to make share she hadn't smelled smoke coming from her mother she took a deep breathe. Her heart sunk and with a soft thud landed in the bottom of her stomach. She was right; her mother was smoking right before she had gotten home.

Kagome pulled away from her mother and said good night. Before her mother could say anything back, Kagome was all ready down the stairs to the basement and in her room. Without even turning on the lights she shut her door and locked it like she always did. Going over to her bed, she lay down on her back and looked at the clock.

9:07. Kagome turned over on to her stomach trying not to think about what she had just found out. Things were not going to go back to the way they used to be. Kagome was going to make sure of that.

Thinking back to about three or four years earlier she remembered how it used to be wither her mother. Kagome had to support the family because her mother was going back to school to get a better job. During that time her mother started smoking and drinking a lot. Kagome didn't like what her mom was doing but when she tried to stop it her mom would hit her. Some times her mom wouldn't get home until 2:00 the next morning and when she did she would come in to Kagome's room and beat her. One day at school she told her best friend, Sango, that her mom had a drinking and smoking problem but didn't tell her that her mom was abusing her. She would never tell anyone about that. Sango had told a teacher and soon her mother was put into counseling for her problems.

After coming back to reality with her self, Kagome got up and went over to her desk. 'I should have stayed and helped out for an extra shift. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened.' She thought and she got out her The Used CD. Placing it in her boom box she skipped to the last song and hit pause.

Going over to her sink Kagome took of her black at shirt and looked at her self in mirror. If someone was to walk in they would see a fairly skinny and pale girl standing in front of her mirror in her bra and big, baggy, black pants. But when Kagome looked at her self she saw something different.

"I'm fucking fat!" She lied to her self. "I'm going to cut out breakfast and lunch and instead I'll eat a little snack to stay a wake. And when mom makes me eat I'll eat less and hopefully she won't find out."

Going back over to her desk she reached up to the far right cubby and right next to her make up kit, she pulled out a pocket knife. She went over and sat down on the edge of her bed. With hands shaking and heart starting to race she flipped the blade of the knife up. Grabbing her remote she hit play.

Small simple safe price

Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets

The male voice that seemed to speak the truth of what Kagome was about to do filled her room. Slowly she placed the cold metal of the blade against her left arm right below the elbow.

This is not a small cut that scabs and dries and flakes and bleeds

And I am not afraid to die

I am not afraid to bleed and fuck and fight

With her palm facing up toward the ceiling she made sure that she wasn't going to hit and major blood vessels. Trying to prepare her self for what she was about to do, she took a deep breath.

I want the pain of payment

What's left but a section of pigmy sized cuts

Much like a slue of a thousand of unwanted fucks

Pushing the blade in to her skin she dragged it across her arm vertically. Slowly the blood seeped up from under her skin and down her arm. Dripping on to her sheets and leaving a big red stain.

Would you be my little cut?

Would you be my thousand fucks?

Lifting the blade from out of her skin she moved down her arm a little bit and placed the bloody knife on her skin. This time, a little faster, she dug the blade into her skin and pulled.

And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid

To fill and spill over and under my thoughts

The blood now freely oozed down her arm as the stain on her bed grew. Tears started to build up and soon found their way down her face and mingled with the blood on her arm. The salt in her tears stung her cuts but she continued on.

My sad, sorry, selfish, cry out to the cutter

I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart

Over and over again she cut her self until she couldn't any more. Eight cuts on her arm and three small ones on her wrist all now freely bled. With silent tears falling down her face Kagome reached over to her bed side table and grabbed some Kleenex.

Love is not like anything

Especially a fucking knife

Carefully she cleaned off the blood on the knife so it wouldn't rust and the placed it on the table. Slowly she climbed to the top of her bed and then under the covers. With the dry blood and tears on her shaking body she felt like a mess. Listening to the rest of the song, she slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

Some things are better left unsaid. I'm just glad I got that out of my head and onto what ever this is on. If I didn't I think I would have exploded. I know it may be boring but I think it will get better. I wouldn't know because like in my every day life I don't really think, I just go with it and sometimes it screws up and comes back to hit me. Then I've learned not to do that. Well, sometimes… Anyway I g2g I'll post soon.

Girl in the black dress


	2. I’d kill to Fall Asleep

Way to hyper to calm down and I need to get some things off my mind. So here is another chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I fell like I've been put on happy pills. Woke up this morning feeling like… never mind that's a bit to happy. Any way, I don't own Inuyasha as everyone knows.

Voice in my head: If everyone knows that we don't own Inuyasha then why do we have to type these idiotic disclaimer things?

I don't know. Go ask bother someone else.

Chapter 2: I'd kill to Fall Asleep

Slowly Inuyasha got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. He went to the fridge and opened it up. Looking in side he saw about 7 bottles of beer and some cheep wine.

"I thought he stopped drinking." Said Inuyasha in disgust. Pushing aside the beer he reached into the back and found a soda. Opening the can a taking a drink he went to the cupboard find a bowl. He one out and set it on the table a long with his soda then went to the pantry to fins his favorite dish, Raman. 'damn it! All out of Raman!' He thought to him self. Just then his Sesshomaru walked in and startled Inuyasha half to death.

"Are you on the edge today or what?" Came a deep growl like voice from around the corner. "Are you gonna' help me or stand there shaking like a damn lost pup!"

"Depends," Said the half demon with his dog like ears flat ageist his head, "Did you get Raman?"

"I got your damn Raman. Now go get the other grocery bag and hurry up I've got things to do tonight." Said Sesshomaru now setting the bags on the counter and starting to unload them. Inuyasha never did like his brother but he had no right to act superior to him. 'Sesshomaru may be full demon and I'm only half but I could still kick his lily white ass. Well, almost.' Inuyasha thought with a snicker across his face as he went out to the car to get the rest of the bags.

Shutting the door with his foot Inuyasha went back into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. Immediately he went searching for the Raman. Once he found it he quickly put it in the bowl and then stuck it in the microwave.

"You work tonight?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Why would you care? Do you just want me out of the house so you can get drunk?" Said Inuyasha remembering the beer in the fridge.

"No. I was going to have a friend over. And the beer isn't mine. I told you I wasn't going to drink any more." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"Who?" Said the Inu suddenly interested. "Do I know them?"

"Shit Inuyasha! Do you work tonight or not!" Sesshomaru said in an irritated voice.

"Calm Down and let me look." Said Inuyasha as he went to look at the calendar. "Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck!"

"Watch your language." Sesshomaru said in a slightly aggravated voice. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha swiftly said not liking to remind Sesshomaru about what he had completely forgotten about himself.

"Fine then. If you won't tell me then I'll tell that girl at your work that you are a half demon who hides his ears under a top hat and is madly in love with her."

"I am not madly in love with her. She just has a good body." Said Inuyasha with his ears now back against his head and slightly irritated. "There's a fucking new moon tonight if you really must know. And there is no way in hell I'm going to go to work."

"Great! Your little half human sale just has to come out to night a ruin my plans." Roared Sesshomaru throwing his hands in the air.

"Your sick you now that?" Said Inuyasha with a look of repugnance on his face. "You were going to invite a girl over and get in her pants while I was gone weren't you?"

"How in the seven hells did you know that I was going to have a girl over?" Said Sesshomaru his face turning a slight pink.

"You were aroused when you told me that you were having a 'friend' over." Inuyasha said not being able to keep his perverted mind from drawing visual pictures in his head. "I may be half demon and my human side may be coming out tonight but I can still smell things like that no matter how hard I try not to."

With that Inuyasha took the phone and left the kitchen. Walking into the living room he dialed the phone number and hoped that Kagome wouldn't pick up.

"Hot Topic, Can I help you?" Came a voice on the other end of the line.

'Thank you!' thought Inuyasha. The person who had picked up the phone was Sango and he had guessed a long time a go that her and the girl at work he liked were friends.

"Hello?" The voice made Inuyasha jump and come out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Sango. It's me. Lesion, I'm not going to be able to make it in tonight can you make it without me?"

"Um… Yeah I guess. But I'm going to need you tomorrow night." She said

"Yeah, I'll be their." Inuyasha replied thankful that he could get the night off. "Do you think I could pick up another shift some time this week to make up for missing tonight?"

"If I need you I'll call." Said Sango trying to think of who else was going to be at work tomorrow.

"One more thing," Inuyasha said, "Is Kagome going to be in tomorrow?"

"Why? Because I'm not at liberty to say." Sango teased assuming that he liked Kagome. She heard something that sounded like a slight growl coming from the other end of the line and decided to tell him. "Yes she is"

"Okay. Bye." Inuyasha said not knowing what else to say.

"See ya." And with that they both hung up the phone.

Inuyasha went back into the kitchen and got his now cold Raman out of the microwave. He went over to the table and sat down. A few minutes later his brother came over with his dinner and sat down.

Most of dinner was eaten in silence as usual but the atmosphere in the room was different. Inuyasha was starting to feel the effects of the night and his sense of smell was dwindling. Sesshomaru was still too embarrassed to even talk to his brother about his plans for the night. Just as Inuyasha was getting up he decided that he needed to tell his brother what he was doing now that things have changed.

"I'm going to Rin's house. We're going to go out and I'll be back later on tonight." Sesshomaru said not wanting to tell Inuyasha everything that he was doing but at the same time trying to get the idea that him and Rin were going to do it out of his brothers mind.

"Right. I'm glad I won't be able to smell very well tonight." Inuyasha replied and liking the look that crossed his brothers face.

"You're going to pay for that when you get your demon side back." Sesshomaru said irritability. "I going."

Inuyasha heard the door slam behind his brother and then started to pick up his dishes from dinner. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. He started flipping through the channels trying to find something good on knowing that he was going to be up for a while.

Four hours later it was about one am and his brother still wasn't home. There was nothing on TV and it was too late to call Miroku, he couldn't even go outside for fear of getting into some kind of trouble. 'My only other option is to go to sleep I guess. There's no other freaking thing to do anyways.' He told him self.

Gradually Inuyasha made his way up the stairs and to his room at the back of the house. He went into his room and took off his clothes and put on some black pants. He went over to his mirror and got his hair brush out. He liked the way his long hair turned black when he was in human form. He had thought many times that he should dye his hair permanently black but he also liked the fact that a lot of girls, especially Kagome, like to talk about his hair.

Inuyasha went over to his bed room door, shut it then turned off his light. He went over to his bed and turned on the old Japanese lantern that he had hanging over his bed. Grabbing a book he sat down and read for about an hour before getting tired. He decided to turn off the light and go to bed because the book was getting boring and he was really tired.

He laid in his bed for about forty- five minutes and could not fall asleep.

'Damn it!' He thought. 'I'm really tired but something in me won't let me fall asleep.' "Why the fuck does this happen to me!" He screamed at his ceiling. Turning over on his side he tried to get to sleep again.

Thirty minutes later he got up and turned on his radio hoping that it would calm his nerves. Pacing the length of his room he listened and soon heard the front door down stairs open then close. Not being able sense who it was that had came in he decided to go look.

Slowly he opened his door and looked out. Not seeing anyone he grabbed a base ball bat and went down the stairs to investigate. He didn't see anyone in the living room so he went in to the kitchen. Their he saw some one standing by the window. Little by little he made his way toward the dark figure. When he was about two feet away the figure turned around and at the same time Inuyasha swung the bat but missed because the figure ducked.

"Shit 'Yash! Do you a ways creep up on people and then swing a bat at them?" Came a voice through the dark.

"Miroku! I wouldn't have if I knew who was coming into my house this late at night!" Said Inuyasha going over switch on the lights.

"Sorry. I called but no one picked up so I guessed that you weren't home." Miroku said sitting down at the table.

"So why did you come over this late?" Inuyasha said feeling a little uneasy about not knowing if this was really Miroku or not.

"Well I was out with some friends when I remembered that there was a new moon to night so I decided to come over. Hey, you got any food?" Miroku said

At that point Inuyasha knew that this was for sure Miroku. Who else would come over to his house, make up a lame excuse and then straight out ask if he had any food.

"Sesshomaru went to the store to day and bought a whole bunch of stuff but I don't know what all he got." Inuyasha said pointing toward the pantry.

The two of them stayed up talking the rest of the night. The sun started to rise and Sesshomaru still hadn't gotten home yet but Inuyasha didn't mind much now that Miroku was here. Slowly he started realizing that his senses were coming back and he could feel hid ears moving back on top of his head.

"Well I need to go home and get some sleep." Miroku said yawing.

"Me too," Said the Inu standing up to show Miroku to the door. "I've got to work later on tonight."

"K then. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Said Miroku as he went outside and got into his car.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku sped away before going back upstairs. When he got into his room he turned off the radio he had left on and climbed into bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

FYI: It was Saturday night and then it was Sunday morning when Miroku left. Just thought I would clear that up for some of those people who are a little dimmer, or as dim, as some of my friends.

I have no idea what will happen next or when I'll even write again. Right now I'm just typing this as it comes off the top of my brilliant mind. So when I get an idea I will try to type and post it ASAP. R&R please

Girl in the black dress


End file.
